


Behind Closed Doors

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Summary: Your secret is getting harder to hide and soon creates tension in your relationships.Characters: Jensen x Reader x Danneel, Jared, Carter [OMC]Warnings: pregnant reader, pregnancy sickness, angst





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Behind Closed** **Doors**

**Summary: T** **he Ackles invite you for a weekend away and take full advantage of their time with you.**

**Pairing: J** **ensen x Reader x Danneel**

**Warnings: nsfw, language, smut, oral, f/f, m/f, threesome, unprotected sex [wrap it up, y’all.]**

 

 

“Fuck, Dee,” you moaned out, grinding against Danneel’s tongue as she continued to eat you out like it was her last meal.

She’d been working you up for what felt like forever. She had you strip naked on the bed, her down to her pink laced undies as she kissed and sucked rough marks across your skin, completely relishing in the needy sounds you made for her.

Once you started to plead for more of her, that’s when she teased your pussy with her fingers, opening your folds and pumping one digit into your entrance before pulling away and pressing a scorching kiss to your lips.

Dani loved to tease you, and her husband was exactly the same. Honestly, you fucking loved every moment of it. These two gorgeous human beings gave you the most intense orgasms of your life, and all the love you’d ever hoped for.

You stomach tightened as she continued ploughing her tongue into you, with her thumb rubbing small, fast circles against your clit. Your moans and cries were filling the room, and you were grateful the three of you had rented out this small cottage in the middle of nowhere while her parents had the kids for the weekend.

You were close to completely losing it when the Jensen walked through the door, his eyes blown with lust as he saw the two of you.

“I’m gone for 20 minutes, and this is what happens?” His voice came out in a low gruff as he strode towards the bed, already working on discarding his clothes.

You whined in protest as Danneel moved her face away from you to look at her husband. “You’re more than welcome to join in,” she smirked, your wetness evident across her lips.

“Oh, I plan to, baby.” He kissed her with fervor, grunting at the taste of you on her tongue.

“Always taste like heaven, y/n/n,” he purred, looking over at you with a heated gaze.

You smiled hazily at him. “Not as good as you do,” you teased.

He walked over to you, bare chest and you couldn’t help but admire the consolation of freckles that went across his body and shoulders. 

Jensen smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips.

You gasped as he nipped at your bottom lip before murmuring against your ear, “how about I let Danneel finish you off, then I can fuck you both senseless?”

Danneel stifled a laugh, earning a playful glare from her husband.

“I think it’s us who fuck you senseless, babe,” she winked.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Game on, Ackles,” you patted him on the chest, soon losing all coherent thoughts as Danneel was back on your pussy, determined to make you lose it.

A few moments into her ministrations and your head was thrown back into the pillows, eyes clenched shut as you shouted out her name over and over, cumming hard and fast against her tongue.

You were still trying to catch your breath back as she worked you through your release, your chest heaving and blissful content running through you.

“Fuck,” you chuckled. “You’re too good at that, Dani.”

“No such thing as too good, baby,” she crawled further up the bed, capturing your lips in a wanting kiss.

The sound of Jensen’s zipper caught both your attentions, and he’d soon discarded of his pants and boxers leaving him standing there in all his naked glory.

It always took your breath away at the sight of both him and Danneel. They were beyond beautiful in every single way, and you were by far the luckiest girl on the planet to be in love with them both.

Jensen wrapped his hand around his cock, which was standing at attention especially for the pair of you, and gave it a few quick pumps as he watched you help Danneel out of her bra and panties, tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

Danneel let out a choked gasp as you ran your hand down between her thighs, stopping just at her aching heat as she was kneeling in front of you.

“Mm, so wet,” you purred, leaning your head down to the side of her face and nipping at her earlobe as you ran your fingers through her lower lips, parting her folds.

You paused as you felt the bed dip behind you, Jensen now behind you with his hardened cock pressed up against your back and his hands on your hips.

“Keep going, sweetheart. I’m enjoying the show.”

You wasted no time in following his request, pushing a finger into her entrance, followed by another as you began moving them in and out in a scissoring motion.

“F-fuck, Y/N. God, yes,” Danneel moaned, rolling her hips and catching her clit against the heel of your hand, only adding to her pleasure as well as yours and Jensen’s as you watched her.

You hummed contently as Jensen’s hands came around to play with your breasts, rolling your pebbled nipples between his fingers while he peppered kisses across the back of your neck and your shoulders, going over the slightly sensitive love bites that Danneel had made earlier.

Danneel cried out in pleasure as you added a third digit and quickened your movements, the sound of her wet pussy around your fingers only urging you on more.

You could feel she was close as she clenched around you, her hand held in her hair and her eyes fluttering shut.

“Cum for us, honey,” Jensen said gruffly, the tone of his voice sending excited shivers down your spine.

“Y/N/N, Jen, Fuck!” Danneel shouted, her release coating your fingers as you gently pumped her a few more times, helping her come down from the high.

You removed yourself from her after a moment, a smile over your face. “How was that?”

“That was amazing,” she grinned, sucking your fingers seductively into her mouth as she locked eyes with Jensen.

“You two will be the death of me,” he groaned.

You looked over your shoulder at him, a playful glint in your eyes. “Good job Winchesters come back from the dead, right?”

He faked a laugh. “Ha ha, you’re a fucking comedian.”

“Model, actually,” you corrected.

Danneel laughed at your antics before taking Jensen’s hand, “Alright, lie down Mr Ackles. It’s time to show you what  _ ‘fucking senseless’ _ is.”

You moved to lie on your side next to Jensen as he positioned himself in the middle of the bed, Danneel straddling his hips and teasingly running her pussy over his hard and aching cock.

“Dee,” he growled, hands gripping onto the front of her thighs. “Don’t tease.”

“Sorry baby,” she mocked playfully before taking his cock in her hands and positioning herself so she could lower onto it.

The two of them moaned out in unison as Jensen’s length filled her to the brim, and it was definitely a sight to behold.

“Fuck,” he cursed as she began to roll her hips, revelling in the warmth and tightness of her around him.

You lazily ran your fingers down your body until you reached the apex of your thighs, gasping as you began rubbing at your swollen clit, the sight of Danneel riding Jensen like a total pro just urged you on.

The sounds echoing off the walls were anything close to pornographic. Jensen was grunting as he held onto Danneel’s hips, his fingers sure to leave marks in the morning. While Danneel moaned obscenely as she bounced up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing with every move.

You were three fingers deep in your pussy, lost of all coherent thoughts as you focused on the sounds the two of them were making when Danneel had her second orgasm of the night, her whole body racking from the aftermath as Jensen rode her through it.

You could tell he was close to release too, but Danneel removed herself from him to let you finish the deed, which you happily obliged to.

The feel of Jensen inside you was like nothing you could ever imagine. He stretched you like no other man you’d been with, but man, was it worth the pain and work up.

A low moan left you as you rested your hands on his firm chest, seating yourself around him.

It didn’t take long for a fast pace to start. Jensen lifted his hips to match yours, his balls slapping against your ass as the pair of you fucked each other relentlessly, working towards release.

“Holy sh-  _ fuck _ , Jay!” you couldn’t even make a coherent sentence as the tip of Jensen’s cock hit your sweet spot with every push.

“I got you, sweetheart. Shit,” he panted, sitting up without removing himself and quickly changing your positions so he was on top of you, your legs wrapping around his hips desperately as he drove you into the mattress. 

“I’m cumming, I’m-”  

“Jensen!” you cried out, legs shaking from the intense orgasm rushing through your body as you came around Jensen’s cock, while his thick ropes of cum filled you.

The three of you were totally spent, Danneel just about having the energy to grab some wash cloths from the bathroom and bring them back before lying back in the bed. You removed yourself for Jensen so you could each clean up.

With the cloths discarded, the three of you climbed beneath the sheets, you and Danneel snuggled up either side of Jensen.

“We should do weekend aways more often,” he suggested.

“I agree,” Danneel yawned, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

You raised your eyebrow in amusement. “You guys do realise it’s only Friday, right? We have two more nights.”

“You’re gonna need the next few weeks to recover, Y/N/N,” Danneel smiled over at you.

“You two are insatiable,” you chuckled, laying your head on Jensen’s chest as he ran a hand through your hair.

“True. But you love it.”

“I do, Ackles.”

* * *

It had been 2 days since you got back to your apartment in Texas after your very memorable and exhausting weekend away with Mr and Mrs Ackles. 

It was a pretty hard hit having to come back to reality and act like you’d just been away for ‘business’. But you understood the consequences of your relationship with them, it was just easier to keep it under wraps. You enjoyed every moment you could get with them, that was enough for you. 

You’d just got into work for an early photo shoot modelling some new brand of sports wear when you felt a wave of intense nausea hit you. Panicking, you rushed for the bathrooms just in time to vomit in the toilet. 

“Gross,” you groaned, cleaning yourself up before walking over to the basins, cringing at the pale look across your face. 

In your hurry, you hadn’t even realised your co-worker, Kira, in the next stall until she walked over to you. 

“You alright, babe? Are you sick?” 

You shook your head. “I don’t think so, I feel alright now. It’s weird.” 

You splashed some cool water over your face, smiling politely as Kira handed you a hand towel. 

“Hey, maybe you’re pregnant,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

You scoffed. “Yeah, right.” 

_ Oh, fuck. _


	2. Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your secret is getting harder to hide and soon creates tension in your relationships.
> 
> Characters: Jensen x Reader x Danneel, Jared, Carter [OMC]
> 
> Warnings: pregnant reader, pregnancy sickness, angst

 

 

It had been a few weeks since your weekend away with the Ackles, and the realisation that followed after had dragged on you ever since.

_ You were pregnant.  _

You knew that for sure thanks to the bunch of positive tests now stashed in your top bedroom drawer. 

You’d even gone to the doctor’s, too. They’d set up your first scan date with the hospital, and you found yourself in the most awkward position when she asked if you had family to support you. 

Sure, if you count the two people you were head over heels in love with. Who also happened to be married to each other, with 3 kids, and in the public eye just as much as you. 

That would just be a field day for the press. You didn’t want your child, or any of the Ackles dragged into the chaos. As guilty as you felt, you decided it was best to keep it to yourself until you could figure out a plan.

You were walking back to your car after a shoot when your phone rang in your bag. Fumbling through the contents of makeup and odd bits and bobs, you finally reached your cell. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach as you see Danneel’s name light up on the screen.

“Hey, Dani,” you answered. 

“Hey, stranger,” she replied, you could tell she had a smile on her face. “You still coming round for dinner tonight? Gen and Jared are gonna bring the kids over, too. JJ’s so excited to see you.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, forcing yourself to reply, “I’m sorry, Dee. I’ve got a late shoot tonight, so I’m going to have to take a rain check.” 

Lying was something you hated having to do. Especially to her. Danneel had been nothing but a total rock to you. The whole basis of your relationship with her and Jensen started because she brought up the idea. Granted, you hadn’t kept your feelings for the pair of them that well under wraps, spilling your thoughts to Gen after the guilt started to pile on you. 

You felt like you were being some kind of cheat, having these feelings for a married couple who were a hundred percent devoted to each other. But when they found out, it was like a whole weight had been lifted. They admitted they’d discussed the growing feelings they’d had towards you, the love that had grown between the three of you, and you were so happy with the whole arrangement. 

You’d never felt so loved.

“Oh, okay babe,” you could hear the disappointment in Danneel’s reply. “Well, I better get the twins sorted. Don’t work too hard, alright? We’ll see you at the weekend.” 

“Yeah. Love you guys,” you said before hanging up, trying desperately to bite back the tears that were welling in your eyes. 

By the time you’d put your phone away, the tears were running freely down your face as you leaned on the side of your car, trying to calm yourself down. 

“Hey, Y/N/N,” you heard your photographer, Carter, call out as he made his way towards you, clearly seeing the state you were in. 

Quickly rubbing your face, you take a deep breath and false a smile. “Carter, hey.” 

“Are you alright?” the blonde asked, his eyes full of concern. “Do you want me to drive you home?” 

“Uh, no, that’s fine thanks,” you decline politely. “I’m alright, it’s just been one of those days, you know?” 

He furrowed his brows slightly. “Boyfriend trouble?” 

You shook your head. “No, nothing like that.”

_ How you wished it was all that simple.  _

“Alright, well, you know I’m here if you need to talk,” he smiled sympathetically. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Thanks, Carter. See you later.” You got into your car without a second glance, pulling out of the parking lot of the studio.

The store was pretty empty when you got there, which you were more than thankful for. You could do without the crowds and long queues tonight. All you wanted was to grab some snacks, preferably pretzels, which you had found yourself craving a lot lately, and some fruit teas. 

You were halfway through the aisles with your shopping cart when you almost bumped into a taller figure. 

“Sh- I’m sorry,” you apologised, looking up at the man you’d nearly run over with the cart. Your eyes widened in surprise as you instantly recognised him.

“Jared?”

“Y/N!” he smiled, pulling you in for a hug. “I’m just grabbing some beers for tonight. I thought you were working?” he questioned as he pulled away.

You played with your fingers anxiously. “Uh, yeah, I was meant to be, but Carter cleared my schedule until tomorrow.” 

Jared frowned slightly. “Y/N/N, are you alright?”

The nausea was flooding through you, and you weren’t even sure if it was nerves or pregnancy sickness at this point. 

“I’m sorry, Jar, I’ve got to go,” you ditched the cart and rushed back out of the store, the sound of Jared’s voice calling your name as you left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Jensen comes to visit which leads you to come clean about what’s going on. _  
_**

[Originally posted by demondetoxmanual](https://tmblr.co/Z2gk_x28ADH4S)

[Originally posted by docorwho](https://tmblr.co/ZMO1Ly1JT3XOe)

**Characters: J** **ensen x Reader x Danneel, Carter [OMC]**

**Warnings: Ackles being cute af together, pregnant reader, pregnancy sickness, angst**

* * *

 

“Why would she lie to us? I don’t get it. We’ve always been so honest with everything, with-” Jensen let out a sigh, running a hand through his mussed hair as he sat on the edge of the bed, “with  _us._ ”

Danneel rested a hand on her husbands shoulder, “I’m sure there’s some explanation, Jen. It’s not like her to shut us out. I just hope she’s alright.” 

Jensen turned to his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Me too,” he murmured as he pulled away, getting up to go and shower. “I’ll give you a call when I get to hers after work, alright?”

“Alright,” Dani nodded, pulling off her robe. “How about I join you in the shower, save water and all that?” she suggested with a grin.

Jensen smirked. “Can’t say no to that.”

* * *

You’d gotten a whole array of missed texts and calls from both the Ackles’ and Padalecki’s after your run in with Jared at the store. You felt awful for just running off like that, but you couldn’t stick around just to lie to one of your closest friends.

The pregnancy sickness wasn’t holding off for you at all, either. You’d called Carter up the next morning telling him you must’ve caught some bug or something so you wouldn’t be in until Monday. Thankfully he was understanding enough and arranged some stand in models for the shoot.

You spent the day in your pjs watching whatever tv reruns were playing in the background as you dozed in and out of sleep on the sofa.

The ringing of your doorbell woke you up hours later, and you soon noticed that Supernatural was now playing on the tv. It was like the universe had it in for you as you watched Jensen play out an emotional scene on the screen.

Sighing, you pushed yourself off the sofa, muting the tv before answering the door.

“Carter?” You blinked surprised as you saw your co worker standing there with a bag of groceries.

“Hey, I thought I’d come and bring you some things and see how you were feeling,” he smiled softly.

You gestured for him to come inside.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you followed him to the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool as he placed the bag on the counter.

“I know, but I wanted to. You seemed so upset yesterday, and then you called in sick this morning and Kira mentioned that she thought, well-” he trailed off and you raised your eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“She thought you might be pregnant.”

You felt like a deer caught in headlights. This could not be happening. You weren’t ready for the truth to be out, for the questions, the speculations, the rumours.

You scoffed, getting to your feet and passing the bag of groceries back to Carter, “Kira doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I haven’t even gotten laid in months.”

“Oh, OK, I just thought-”

“I don’t care what you thought,” you snapped. Your hormones were all over the place as it was, you didn’t need this added hassle.

You run a hand through your hair, giving Carter an apologetic look. “Thanks for coming round, but I really just want to rest and get over this bug so I can get back to work.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Carter made his way to the front door, turning to face you before he opened it, “Look, I’m sorry for listening to her alright? I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was interfering. I was just worried about you, that’s all.”

“I know. Thank you, Cartz. You’re a good friend.”

He gave you a smile before heading out. The door had just closed behind him when you heard Carter start talking to an all too familiar voice.

_Jensen._

_~~~~~_

* * *

It was fair to say Jensen had been pretty distracted throughout the day, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jared or the crew at work. The director had called it a day around 7pm, telling everyone they’d finish off the last scenes tomorrow.

Jensen had just played it off as missing the family, which was true. He missed his wife, his kids, and Y/N.

He couldn’t help but run through all the different scenarios and reasons she’d been acting off lately. Maybe she was just tired of having to keep them a secret? Maybe she’d found someone else?

He’d drove straight to Y/N’s after work, wanting to finally clear the air and find out what was going on with her.

When he saw her studio photographer leaving her house, all he could think was that this was who she’d left them in the dark for. Carter had always held a spark for Y/N, that much was obvious.

“Hey man, long time no see. How’s the show going? My sister is obsessed as ever,” Carter greeted.

Jensen gave a tight smile. “It’s going great, thanks. Is Y/N in?”

Carter’s gaze flickered to the house before moving back on Jensen. “Yeah, she’s not feeling too great today though. She’s caught some bug.”

Jensen’s eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Is that why she didn’t work last night?”

Carter shook his head. “There were no shoots last night. All the girls finished by 4.”

“Right,” Jensen tried to hide his disdain. “Must’ve got the days mixed up.”

He gave Carter a pat on the shoulder. “Nice to see you again, man,” he added before walking to Y/N’s door.

_~~~~~_  

Taking a deep breath, you calmed your nerves just enough to open the door to Jensen. The look of total betrayal and confusion over his face should have been enough for you to come clean about everything, but you just couldn’t find the courage. **  
**

Without saying a word, he came inside the house and walked into the lounge. You followed anxiously behind him. Usually you’d get some humoured remark from him about the fact his show was playing on the tv, but not tonight.

“So, you’re either lying to us or lying to your boss. Which one is it?” He turned to face you, his face stern.

“Jay, I-”

“Save the crappy excuses, alright? You lied to Dee. You pulled out of dinner because of work, or so you said. Then you see Jared and run a mile? What the hell is going on with you?” He demanded, the hurt clear on his face. 

“If you don’t want a part in this relationship anymore, all you have to do is say the word.”

You clenched your jaw, pushing back the tears. “Of course that’s not what I want!”

“Then stop acting like it is!” Jensen retorted, his voice raised in frustration. “Just talk to me. Please.”

You ran your hands over your face, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen down your cheeks.

“Y/N/N,” Jensen’s voice softened as he walked over to you, cupping your face in his hands. “What’s going on?”

You let out a broken sob, not able to hold it back anymore.

 “I’m pregnant, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> parts 1-16 are already posted on my tumblr @becs-bunker. I'm in the long winded process of bringing everything over


End file.
